Sonic 1620
by Ultiman92
Summary: Based off Marvel 1602. What if the Sonic cast were part of the Mayflower's first voyage to America? It's the Sonic gang like you've never seen them before!
1. Prologue

Author: Hello everyone, it's me again! (wild applause)

Shadow: (turns off applause machine) So exactly _why_ aren't you working on the new Chaos Knights?

Author: (sweatdrops) Well...I kinda wanted to work on a few other stories more than that series. Don't worry, I'll start on the sequel this summer, I promise.

Shadow: (looks up at title) "Sonic 1620"? What's that about?

Author: (grins) Just wait and see.

* * *

Sonic 1620

Prologue

The assembled crowd cheered as the boat left the dock. Hands were waving in the air as people shouted their goodbyes.

"Goodbye!" "Good luck!" "God bless ye, Mr. Jones!" "Reach the New World safe!"

Christopher Jones, captain of the _Mayflower_, smiled and waved at the crowd as the boat left Southampton.

"Seems we get quite a send-off, eh, friend?" he remarked to his companion.

The blue hedgehog next to him grinned. "This will be a journey to remember."

xxx

_What? Can it be? Is that….Sonic??_

* * *

Shadow: OO Is that... 

Author: (grinning insanely) Yes indeed.

Shadow: Well...this is looking to be one weird fic.


	2. Rescue

Author: If the last chapter fired your interest, this one will take it by storm! We've got four representations of Sonic characters in 1620, as well as a famous moment in Sonic history reenacted on board the _Mayflower_!

Shadow: So...am I coming into the story anytime soon?

Author: Not yet, but trust me, you'll play a big role in the plot when the time comes! On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rescue

It had been two days since the _Mayflower_ had left port. The blue hedgehog stood on the deck, watching the waves go by.

A young fox approached him. "Sonick?"

The hedgehog turned around. "Hello, Miles. What brings you up top?" The fox shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were thinking about up here."

Sonick looked out over the sea. "The New World, Miles. Is it really all Captain Jones says it will be? Will we finally be free to do what we want?"

Miles sighed. "I can't really say for certain. We should most likely wait until we get there."

xxx

A hedgehog in a long red dress slowly walked along the side of the deck.

Her servant scurried up to her. "Do you require anything, Miss Amalee?" she asked timidly.

Amalee sighed. "Not right now, Crème, thank you. I'm just feeling a little seasick," she murmured as she walked near the front of the deck.

"Are you sure? Because I could get some-" Crème cut off as she saw Amalee swoon and fall right off the stern.

xxx

"HELP! HELP! HEDGEHOG OVERBOARD! HEDGEHOG OVERBOARD!!!"

Hearing the cries, Sonick dashed along the side of the deck, coming to a halt near Crème. "Where?" he asked. Sobbing, Crème pointed directly downward.

With some trepidation, Sonick jumped over the side. "I hate water…" he muttered.

He quickly rolled into a ball, hit the water and began spinning in a circle, creating a small whirlpool. An unconscious Amalee drifted into the center.

Sonick stopped, gently grabbing Amalee in his arms and began running up the side of the _Mayflower_.

By this time, a crowd had formed, and Sonick was greeted with loud applause when he made it over the side.

Amalee's eyelids flickered open. "What…happened?" she asked faintly. "You fell overboard, but you're safe now," Sonick told her.

He gently deposited Amalee on her feet. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to change my clothes," indicated his soaked suit and collar.

He departed amid laughter and loud cheering. Amalee drifted back towards Crème. "Who was that?" she asked, in a daze.

"His name is Sonick the Hedgehog, milady," Crème replied politely.

"Sonick…" Amalee said dreamily. "I think I'm in love!"

xxx

"I really hope I don't have to save anyone else on this voyage," muttered Sonick, shaking water out of his sleeve.

Miles laughed, falling into step beside him. "Amalee Rose."

Sonick looked over at him. "What?" "Amalee Rose," Miles repeated. "The girl you just saved." "Is she a passenger?" Sonick asked.

"She's the only hedgehog passenger aboard. And quite the beauty, too," Miles added with a roguish gleam in his eye.

Sonick gave him a look. "I hope you're not getting any ideas, Miles. I already told you, I have no interest in finding a wife."

Miles laughed. "We'll see."

xxx

_This can't be! It's worse than I thought!_

* * *

Shadow: (blinks) Wow...they're really not that much different than their modern selves, are they? 

Author: Nope, that's the point! Review and tell me who you would like to see in 1620 (I'm not doing Big).


	3. Jump Ship

Author: Hello, it's me again. I apologize for yet another short chapter, but this one's neccessary to set the stage for the next wave of 1620 characters.

Shadow: (mutters under breath) Talk, talk, talk, why can't he just start the story already...

Author: (eye twitches) Excuse me while I cause Shadow some serious bodily pain. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2: Jump Ship

One day later, Sonick was resting inside his cabin when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The captain entered the room. "Sonick, could I speak to you for a moment?" "Yes captain, what is it?" Sonick got off his bed and faced him.

"We will be drawing alongside our sister ship in a little while. I was wondering if you and your friend Miles could go aboard and check the situation there. I'd like to see how Geralde is doing." Sonick titled his head at Jones. "Isn't he the one who helped design these ships?"

"The very same." The captain nodded at his friend. "So, how about it?"

xxx

Several hours later, Sonick and Miles were gathered near the edge of the boat. A large crowd had come to see them off.

The gigantic ship drew beside them, coming to a halt right beside the _Mayflower_. With a wave, Sonick and Miles nimbly leaped aboard the ship.

Amalee pushed her way to the front only to see the ship peel away from the _Mayflower_. "Sonick…" she cried, flinging her arms up in despair. "Don't leave me!!"

"Oh dear," murmured Crème. "That Sonick is driving Miss Amalee to her wits' end!"

xxx

A large gentleman in a long white coat stepped up to greet Sonick and Miles, followed by girl in a blue dress.

"Greetings," he said, twirling his long mustache. "I am Geralde Robotnick, captain of this ship. This is my granddaughter Maria." The girl did a small curtsy.

Geralde stepped forward, his eyes gleaming. "Welcome to…the _Ark_."

* * *

Shadow: (in a body cast) Isn't this a little overkill?

Author: (cheerfully washes blood off hands) Nope.

Shadow: (groans in pain)

Author: Just wait until you get the doctor bill.

Shadow: And people wonder why I'm emo...

Read and Review!


	4. Dark Figures

Author: (sits amid textbooks) Finals are _almost _over, but I'm submitting a new chapter anyway.

Shadow: (walks in with crutches and a leg in a cast) Start the fic already!

Author: (gives Shadow a death glare) Shadow, what did we say about insulting the author? Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dark Figures

"Maria will guide you on a tour of the ship. Please, make yourselves comfortable," said Geralde, moving aside for his granddaughter.

"Right this way" said Maria, motioning below deck.

xxx

"This will be your room, Sonick," said Maria, indicating a cabin.

Sonick stuck his head inside and grimaced. "The brig is bigger than this."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonick saw something move. He whirled around, frantically scanning the hallway. "Sonick, what is it?" asked Miles anxiously.

"I think I just saw another hedgehog!" Sonick replied.

Maria laughed. "Oh, him? You don't need to worry."

"You can come out. Don't be frightened, these are our guests," she called into a dark part of the hallway. Sonick and Miles exchanged glances.

Sonick jumped a couple feet when an ebony hedgehog materialized from the shadows.

His face was adorned with red markings, and he wore a gray robe decorated with similar white and red markings. His red eyes flickered from Maria to Sonick briefly, then back to Maria.

"Ah, I see you've met our little friend!" Geralde's voice rang out through the hall. He came to a stop by Maria.

"Who _is_ that?" Sonick indicated the silent hedgehog.

"This is Night Shadow, a native of the New World. We encountered him on our scouting voyage in Miles' ship, the _Tornado_," explained Geralde.

"We stumbled across him looking for firewood. He was lying in the forest unconscious. We eventually grew attached to him and decided to keep him as Maria's bodyguard. Maria hopes we can find Night Shadow's people on this voyage," finished Geralde.

"Pleased to meet you, Night Shadow," said Sonick, extending his hand.

Night Shadow didn't move, just continued staring.

"He doesn't talk," informed Geralde. "I don't really know exactly how much he understands us, if at all."

"How do you know his name if he never talks?" questioned Sonick.

"Maria named him and it seemed to fit, strangely enough. I would like to know what his real name is, of course!" said Geralde.

"Now, you must be tired. I'll just have the cook deliver a nice warm meal, how does that sound?" Geralde's eyes twinkled.

xxx

Maria and Night Shadow sat in the crow's nest, watching the stars.

"Why don't you tell anyone else you can talk?" asked Maria.

"I do not really know. You are the one I connect most with," intoned Night Shadow, who then stifled a yawn. "Forgive me. My rest has been…disturbed, these past few nights."

"Nightmares?" asked Maria.

Night Shadow appeared deep in thought. "They are definitely strange visions. I dream of the two of us in a gigantic place, made entirely of metal."

Maria shook her head. "I can not imagine a place like that."

Night Shadow continued. "I see a large group of red and black beings-"

"Your people?" Maria spoke in a hushed voice.

"They might be, though they do not look anything like me. Their eyes are solid green and they have large spines on their backs," said Night Shadow.

Maria repressed a shiver. "They sound like demons."

"And if I'm one of them-" Night Shadow was cut off by a large crash.

Maria sat up. "That came from the storage room!"

Night Shadow got to his feet. "No one is supposed to be in there. Stay here, Maria." He slid down the mast and ran towards the lower deck.

xxx

Night Shadow stepped cautiously into the storage room, holding a candle.

He walked through piles of meat, fruit, and water, before coming to a stop in front of a pile of spilled pears.

A frightened pair of eyes met him at the top of the pile, which quickly disappeared.

Night Shadow gave chase, leaping over barrels and dashing past crates as he pursued his quarry. Eventually, he pinned the fugitive down in a corner.

Holding the candle aloft, he got a closer look. It was a white bat, dressed in ragged black clothes and holding a pear.

The bat shrank back against the wall. "Don't be frightened," said Night Shadow. "I will not harm you. What is your name?"

"R-Rouja," the bat replied timidly.

Night Shadow examined her closely. "You're not a passenger, are you? Stealing food?"

Rouja hung her head in shame. "I'm a stowaway," she admitted quietly.

"My family…has nothing left. We've been wiped out by famine. Our only hope is for me to go to the New World and find a new, prosperous life, so I can send them the benefits." Tears flowed down her face.

"But you couldn't purchase a ticket," Night Shadow observed.

"We are poor. There is no place for people like us on board the _Mayflower_. I was forced to sneak aboard the secondary ship and hide here," said Rouja.

Suddenly, she fell to her knees and grabbed his hand. "Please, please don't tell the captain! I don't have anything else left!"

Rouja sobbed into her hands until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into Night Shadow's red eyes. "If you promise to stay here and keep quiet, I will not tell anyone, especially the captain."

"Thank you," said Rouja, smiling through her tears.

Night Shadow turned to leave. "Wait!" called Rouja.

He stopped, but did not turn around. "Yes?"

"Why…why are you helping me?" she questioned. "It just seems so strange…"

"I think…I once knew someone like you," he said quietly. "I promised to assist her. For what purpose, I do not know."

"Well, how can you be so sure she's me?" asked Rouja skeptically.

"I know you," Night Shadow said quietly.

He walked out of the storage room, leaving a puzzled bat behind.

* * *

Shadow: OO

Author: Yes, I know it's a lot to take in in one chapter, but I'm tired of my short chapters, how about you?

REVIEW!


	5. Aboard the Ark

Author: Yes, it's me, I'm back! Sorry about the month long wait. Better late than never, right?

Shadow: (storms on stage) About friggin' time? Where have you BEEN?!?

Author: (scratches back of head uneasily) Well, I wanted to get a new chapter off before I go on vacation.

Shadow: VACATION?!? You owe more than this to the readers!

Author: Well, I might get another chapter off on Tuesday. You never know. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4: Aboard the Ark

Sonick shuffled out of his room, yawning. Miles joined him, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you have nightmares as well?" asked Miles blearily.

"Don't sweat it, Tails. It was most likely that chowder we had last night," said Sonick, flashing him a weary grin.

Miles appeared puzzled. "Who is Tails?"

The grin disappeared from Sonick's face. "I do not know," he mused. "Why did I say that?"

Suddenly, Sonick looked up and snapped his fingers. "I think I called you that in my nightmares!"

Miles rubbed his chin. "Curious. It appears nightmares are plaguing everyone on this voyage."

Sonick shrugged. "Nervous tension, I suppose." He walked down the deck, leaving Miles there still deep in thought.

Eventually, Miles' stomach protesting prevented any further musings. He set off towards the galley, accidentally bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry, I-" Miles stopped when he took a look at who he bumped into. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Crème cowered, adamantly shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, sir," she mumbled softly, "but Miss Amalee followed you aboard. She's had her heart set on that Sonick, sir!"

Miles bent down next to the rabbit girl. "You are Crème, Amalee's servant, yes?" She nodded.

He brushed a finger across her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I could not bear to see a pretty thing like you crying. I'm sure Geralde won't mind, just keep out of sight." He smiled warmly, causing her to blush.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Prower," Crème said softly. "Call me Miles," the fox said. "I am only a few years older than you."

He patted her on the shoulder, then continued down the hallway.

Crème shuffled into a storeroom, where Amalee was pulling open piles of food. "There is enough food here to accommodate us for quite some time. We have plenty of time to pursue my Sonick-" Amalee stopped and peered at Crème. "Is something wrong? You are all red!"

Crème jerked up with a squeak of fright. "N-No, miss," she faltered, "I-I just met Miles in the hallway. He was so gentlemanly, and he did not even alert the captain of a stowaway!"

Amalee folded her arms. "Miles? Since when have you been on first-name basis with _anybody_?" Her eyes lit up. "Crème, you fancy him!"

Crème blushed even more heavily and stared at her feet. "W-Well, he is quite handsome…" she whispered.

Amalee laughed and pulled the stunned rabbit girl into a hug. "I will help you get him, Crème," she whispered in her ear.

Night Shadow jerked upwards, clutching his sheets and panting.

One bed over, Maria stirred and lifted her head. "More nightmares?"

Night Shadow stared at the wall. "The strangest dream yet…" he muttered.

"I was in this bright multicolored place, it was wondrous! There was this metallic monster there, driven by someone I addressed as 'doctor'. He…He told me I have no past." Night Shadow faltered.

Maria threw off her covers and walked over to him. "That place sounds fantastical," she said, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "There is no way it could have been the New World."

Night Shadow still appeared shaken. "The things I have seen in these dreams…" he murmured. "I am not even sure I want to go back."

Rouja flattened herself against the back of several crates, keeping very still. She silently cursed her bad luck. _Why did that hedgehog girl have to pick __this__ room to hide in?_

"Crème, I'll get some food," she heard Amalee say. Rouja began to panic. _She's coming this way! I better hide in the rafters._

Rouja unfurled her wings, accidentally knocking a sack of fruit off a crate. She froze, hearing Amalee stop. "W-What was that, miss?" Crème asked.

"I don't know," said Amalee, looking concerned. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was silence, then Rouja walked out ashamedly. Crème gasped.

Rouja held her hands up. "Don't worry. I don't want to harm anybody. I'm a stowaway, just like you."

Amalee lit up. "Oh good, we can stay here together! This will be so much fun!"

Rouja let out a groan. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Sonick and Miles were jolted from their seats in the galley by a loud voice echoing throughout the ship. "_Attention all passengers! Tropical storm sighted up ahead! Please return to your cabins and secure all valuables!"_

Sonick looked at Miles. "This could be trouble."

* * *

Author: MWA HA HA! Cliffie! I'm so evil, aren't I?

Author: Aren't I?

Author: Alright, where's Shadow?

(vine snakes on camera and hands author card)

Author: (reads) "Shadow the Hedgehog is currently at the mercy of the almightly Number XI." Ohh...(sweatdrops) Looks like Marluxia's still sore about _Isolated_.

brand new hilarious oneshot by the author

REVIEW!


	6. Special Note by the Author

My devoted readers,

I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting for updates for so long. I've really wanted to update but just couldn't find the right time to do it.

My motivation for continuing Sonic 1620 has, sadly, waned over the past year. There are other stories I've been working on, and overall they've turned out better than this one. I've realized I'm more of a short story writer, with any full-fledged story I try to make ending up painfully average.

However, I know this fic was a good idea, so I won't let it die. This is where you, the fans, come in. I am now offically looking for someone to finish the story as it was meant to be told, by an author who's vested in their story.

To be considered for the job, PM me with your own proposed next chapter. I'll judge them all and decide which one is the best. I'll then PM the winner and inform them of my choice. I'll share the story's secrets with you, consisting of general plot progression and how the story will end.

The contest will remain open until July 1, 2008.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
